fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa yells at Shang
One Saturday afternoon, Lisa decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some cherry ice cream, milk, cherry yogurt, washed cherries, honey, and then some. As soon as Lisa was about to make the milkshake, her adoptive father Li Shang came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Lisa?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Lisa yelled. Shang did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Lisa cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a peach milkshake." Lisa said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Shang told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the mall with your freaky friends today." Lisa threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you? My friends are not freaks!" It was then that Shang made up his mind. "You will not go to the mall with your freaky friends today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some Sicilian orange sherbet now." Lisa said. "No," said Shang. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Lisa shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Shang. Since Lisa refused to listen, Shang dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Shang placed Lisa on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Shang said to Lisa. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Lisa decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Gideon the Cat, and squeeze him. "Lisa?" Shang called. "What?!" "If Gideon doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Lisa screamed. But Gideon just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Shang. "Alvin, Phil, Bambi, Gideon, and Cholena are nothing but hunks of junk!" Lisa muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Shang walked over to her. "Lisa?" "I wanna go to the mall with my friends." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble. "Too bad!" said Shang, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Lisa angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a black shoulder bag. "I'm going to the mall with my friends no matter what people say." she said. Shang noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Lisa." But it was too late. Lisa had left the house without asking Shang! At the mall, Roxanne and Stacey were waiting for Lisa. They took turns deciding which store they would like to go to first. Lisa went to the department store. Roxanne went to the perfume store. Stacey went to the bookstore. Category:Yelling At Somebody Category:X Yells At Her Father